


Flipped Roles

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: M/M, Master/Servant, POV Alternating, POV Demise, POV Female Character, POV Link, Role Reversal, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Link and Demise have both been dreaming about a role reversal in regards to who is the master and who is the servant... What happens when they both find out that they've been dreaming the same thing?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this~ 
> 
> I don't own Legend of Zelda

**Demise’s POV:**   
_I cry out as my master pushes into me, me just melting in submission under him. He growls in pleasure and lets me adjust to the new sensations before starting a rough pace of thrusts. My head swirls from the bliss and the strange feeling of being on the bottom like this._

 

_He chuckles at my expression, “Is my pet enjoying this?” I nod in response, looking up into soft sapphire eyes._

 

_He leans forward, the shift allowing him to go even deeper inside me. “Well, good~ I would hate for my pet to not be having fun~”_

 

_Master’s thrusts go deeper and they soon hit that one spot that causes stars to fill my vision, “M-Master! There!” I cry out and he smirks, aiming for that spot._

 

_I can’t stop the moans that are coming from me, breathy little almost-catlike things that I think he’s enjoying. He leans down further and pulls me into a kiss, pounding into my prostate as hard as he can._

 

_A familiar pressure coils in my stomach and I cry out, releasing over my stomach. I pant as he shoves in a final thrust, filling me with his seed, “Good, pet~ You did so good~”_

 

_I shiver at the praise and he kisses my forehead before everything fades to black._

 

I shoot up in bed and hold my head in my hands as I try to comprehend what I just dreamt. I’ve never viewed the skychild (yes I’ve adopted Ghirahim’s nickname for him as I couldn’t think of anything else) in that manner before…

 

What would he think if he were to find out? Surely, my reputation of his master would be shattered in that instant… Besides, it’s shameful for me to want to switch the roles up like this… I mean...submitting to a mere mortal like that…

 

I certainly won’t let him hear anything of this dream or this wish. Surely, it’s not like I actually want this to happen! It must just be my brain wanting to satiate me in my dreams...It likely doesn’t have anything to do with my actual desires...But what if it does? Would it really be so bad to let the little skychild be dominant over me like that?

 

Either way, I won’t let him figure this out anytime soon if I tell him ever. So I have nothing to worry about yet.

 

**Link’s POV:**   
_“Ah~ Master, please~” Moans fill the room as I thrust into Demise, both of us panting hard as pleasure goes through us._

 

_“Does my little pet like that?” I ask, my voice rough and seductive, a smirk spreading across my face as I notice him shiver at the words._

 

_“Yes, Master~” He moans out before looking into my eyes, a growl of pleasure leaving me at the sight of him flushed and aching for me._

 

_My hand trails down and wraps around his member, stroking it in pace with my thrusts. He arches up into the gesture and I grin, leaning down to muffle those sweet noises with my mouth~ He mewls into the kiss and I purr softly at the sound, twisting my hand around the head to reward him._

 

_He responds with a loud cry and his seed spurting over his stomach and my hand. I just continue to thrust into him, but with the way he tightened around me, it doesn’t take long for me to tip over the edge as well. And the second I do, everything fades to white..._

 

My eyes widen as I shoot up in bed, panting heavily as the dream remains in my mind for a few minutes. I try to steady my heartbeat as I sit on my bed. That dream again… I’ve been having that dream for a few weeks and it always ends the same way… What do I do? I know Master wouldn’t want to bottom for me like that, no matter how much I’d enjoy it…

 

My member gives an interested twitch and I sigh, trying to clear my head. I shift and grimace at the stickiness in my boxers, standing to go clean myself. It’s morning now so it’s not like it’s unusual for me to be awake… I’ll start working on my usual chores once I’ve finished cleaning myself of the evidence of my dream…

 

I adore working for Master as he’s been ever so kind to me. I ended up falling off of Skyloft when I was younger and his sword was the one to find me. He had shown me so much kindness that I helped revive his Master, who became my Master almost immediately following that. The last time I visited Skyloft, they had a problem with me helping to revive the demon king, but what they didn’t know...was that I found some hidden books stating that he wasn’t the monster that everyone views him as.

 

It’s been years since I’ve even thought of visiting Skyloft as if they’re going to be prejudiced about my Master, I didn’t want anything to do with them. I don’t care whether they approve of me being his servant or not, but I know that he’s nothing like how they view him. If he were, I’d be beaten for just about any mistake and that only happens when I’ve done something completely wrong, like intentionally hurting another demon.

 

Once I finish cleaning myself off, I dress in my usual uniform and I feel so much better~ I eat breakfast before going to work on my chores, doing them in an efficient and timely fashion. All I want to do is to make Master happy to repay him for his kindness over the past few years. Though…I’m still curious about what it’d be like if the roles reversed, even if for just one day...

 

**Demise’s POV:**  
I scowl as I wake from another dream where the little skychild has dominated me...Why? Why does this dream continue to plague me so? I’m quite certain that I do not actually want to be submissive to the boy so why am I constantly dreaming of it?!

 

It’s not to say that it wouldn’t be interesting to let him be dominant for once but that’s just wrong! I’m his master, not his servant...But sometimes when I’m acting in my usual persona with him, it almost feels...wrong for me to be his master...It’s strange...It’s like I do want to submit to him sometimes, but other times I’m just fine…

 

It’s even started to plague me when I’m using him for pleasure to cool off from things. I’ve done this often so it’s not unusual, but lately...I’ve started wanting to beg him for my pleasure and to be rougher with me, but that’s wrong...Isn’t it? Surely, it would be...Any of the other demons would think me insane if they were to know of this…

 

It just...feels right to almost think of him as my Master. It’s not like anything would really change in relation to me being king, but only personally… It’s just...I don’t know if I’d be capable of actually allowing this...

 

I sigh in relief as I clean myself with my magic before getting out of bed, trying to settle myself to put on my usual persona. I head to breakfast before going to a meeting, my mind no longer focused on the recurring dream. But there is some part of me...that still wishes that the roles could be reversed just once...

 

**Link’s POV:**  
When Master is finished with his meeting, he calls me to his room as usual and I know why~ He’s always so stressed and tense after meetings and he needs a bit of stress relief in order to calm down. Good thing I’m pretty much always in the mood when he needs me~

 

I open the door and walk in, shutting it behind me. I look at him as he sits in a recliner, mischief and curiosity in my eyes, “You called, Master?” 

 

He just rolls his eyes and snorts before saying, “You know why I called you here, skychild.” He says simply and I nod, “Get started.” 

 

I grin and nod, sinking to my knees in front of him, my hands reaching up and massaging his thighs. My fingers nimbly undo the clasp on his cape, letting the fabric pool, revealing his member. I wrap a hand around him and hear a soft hiss in response, my hand beginning to move steadily.

 

He grunts as my grip tightens, me leaning forward to tongue at the tip of him. I lap at the pre-cum that’s already starting to form, humming pleased at the taste. He just grips my hair tightly and forces me to take him into my mouth, me doing so with a pleased purr.

 

He gasps at the sensation as I fully sink down to the base, massaging him with my throat. I let the sounds wash over me, my head going back to the dream I’ve been having. I start bobbing my head, keeping my throat nice and tight for him and I watch his eyes glaze over at the pleasure.

 

I just continue my actions, swallowing around him and he groans loudly at this. I look up at him and flutter my eyelashes, watching as that causes him to shiver. It doesn’t take long before my actions force him over the edge, but the word that slips from his lips stuns me.

 

“Master…” 

 

His eyes go wide the second he says it and I can see a faint blush spring up under his scales. “M-Master…” I stutter softly and he growls, covering his face with one hand.

 

I hear faint muttering and manage to catch the tail end of it, “didn’t want you to find out…” I’m really confused and I make a sound to express this.

 

“Master, what’s going on?” I ask, an innocence to my voice that causes him to meet my eyes. There’s an underlying hope to my words that he returns my wishes for the role swap and that I’m not just imagining the word he said.

 

He sighs, sounding frustrated, before responding, “I...did not want you to find out like this...if at all, young skychild…” I make a curious noise, “I have...been dreaming as of late about...you being the master while I was the more submissive one…” I can tell that it pains him to admit this to me but my eyes just light up, sparkling at him sweetly.

 

“M-master…” He looks at me, noting the hidden mischief in my eyes, “What if...I said I’ve been having similar dreams?” His eyes widen and a shocked noise comes from him.

 

“Really, skychild?” He asks, his voice sounding stunned.

 

I nod in response, “Yes...I’ve been having them for weeks now…” I say, blushing at exactly what the dreams entailed. 

 

He looks more interested in the fact that we’ve both been dreaming about the same thing and I blush darker at the chance that he might actually allow it to happen. His eyes glint at the look on my face and I try to hide my face from him. 

 

His hand cups my face and I look at him, shyness sparkling in my eyes. He just grins at this and asks, “Would you...actually like the roles to swap once?” He asks, his voice the shyest I’ve ever heard it.

 

I can’t believe he just asked that question! So he’d be willing? He just chuckles at the shocked expression on my face, “Skychild...Would I have asked the question if I weren’t accepting of it?” 

 

I blush at this, did I say that out loud? I duck my head forward before responding, “I would like to see what the role swapping would be like…” 

 

He nods, “Alright, skychild...Come to my room after dinner tonight and that will happen…” I blush at the fact that it’s going to happen so soon, but an excitement unlike anything I’ve felt before wells up in me. We still have several hours and I’m going to need them in order to calm myself before we do anything tonight~

 

The hours pass slowly as I do my chores, as usual, trying to distract myself from what’s going. I can tell that Ghirahim knows something’s up as I’m a bit more excited than usual, but I don’t want to tell anyone what’s going to happen. I eat dinner eagerly, gaining his attention once again but he doesn’t question it, that of which I’m glad. 

 

It’s already nerve-wracking enough that I’m going to get to be the dominant one tonight. I don’t need Ghirahim questioning me and making me even more nervous... Once dinner is over, I go to Master’s room and just wait for him, feeling nervous about actually getting to do this…

 

When Master enters the room, I look up at him before looking away, “Having second thoughts, skychild?” He asked, a slightly amused tone in his voice but it’s mostly concerned.

 

I shake my head, “No...Just a bit nervous…” I say to be honest with him and he smiles. 

 

“Don’t be, just follow your instinct. You’ll be fine.” I nod, feeling a bit better already. We just look at each other, unsure of how to begin this.

 

I go over to him after a bit and pull him into a kiss, him melting into it. I feel power well up in me and let it guide me, deepening the kiss sweetly. He makes a soft noise and I gently explore his mouth, enjoying every bit of this, all the nerves fading away.

 

I eventually push him over to the bed and have him lay down on it, me crawling over him. He just lets me and I have my hands wander his body, enjoying how expressive he’s letting himself be~ All the noises he’s making are absolutely beautiful~

 

I break the kiss after a bit and move to biting at his neck, loving the mewl that it causes. I shiver at the sound and suck at what appears to be a sensitive spot, him moaning at the sensation. I pull away and look in his eyes, taking in how flushed he is already, “You look beautiful like this~” 

 

He shivers and a small sound, almost like a mewl, leaves him and I grin, “You like when I talk to you like this, pet?” His eyes darken with the name and I just smirk at him. He nods and a glint appears in my eyes.

 

“Well, then, I guess I should continue to speak, hmm? After all, I can’t let my beautiful pet not know how lovely he is~” He shudders under me and my hands go for his hips, massaging him as I grind down into him. He mewls at the sensation and I grin, moving to his chest, teasing his nipples with my tongue~

 

I continue to tease him until I hear a small whimper, a tiny bit of shock going through me at the fact that he made that sound. I reach down and undo the clasp on his cape, wrapping a hand around him, “Does my pet like this?” I ask softly, beginning to stroke him as he withers under me. 

 

“Yes, Master~” He croons and I shiver at the sound. I grip a bit tighter and he comes almost completely undone under me~ He lets out the most beautiful sound, his hands gripping the sheets tightly. 

 

I move further down and suddenly engulf him in my mouth, my fingers going down to rub at a certain pucker of muscle. He mewls at the sensations and I just suck as I carefully push a finger into him. He stiffens and I rub his thigh soothingly until he relaxes. 

 

I start moving my finger when he does and he moans at the feeling. I just continue my actions, enjoying the way he’s opening up under me~

 

After a bit, I brush a certain spot in him, causing him to cry out loudly. I just slip in another finger while he’s distracted by the pleasure, scissoring them gently. He seems to be unable to stop the sounds he’s making and they’re all enchanting~

 

I continue to stretch him until I’m sure that he’s ready before pulling my fingers out of him and pulling off of him. He whines but that’s before I line myself with him. “Are you ready, my sweet pet?” I ask softly and he nods. 

 

I grin and begin pushing into him after slicking myself, groaning at the feeling of how tight he is. I wait for him to adjust before moving steadily, drawing multiple moans and gasps from him. My head spins at the praise.

 

“So tight, pet~” I groan in pleasure, him shivering at the words, “So, so good~” He moans at this and I lean down, dragging him into a rough kiss.

 

I go faster as the need demands it, my body just acting on instinct. He cries out into the kiss when I hit the spot from earlier and I shift so that I’m constantly hitting it, loving the cries coming from his mouth. 

 

I start to feel close as this is my first time on top like this and I can feel that he’s getting tighter around me, so he must be close as well. I wrap my hand around him and start stroking, hearing his breathing pick up before he moans loudly, coming over my hand. 

 

I cry out when he tightens around me and manage only two more thrusts before I spill into him, my hips stuttering as I ride the waves of pleasure. I slow my pace before stopping as the haze of pleasure slowly fades from me, but it looks like he’ll be stuck in the haze a bit longer than I was. 

 

I remember my first time on the bottom and it’s very overwhelming in a good way~ I know that he’s just adjusting to it, so I pull out of him, hearing him whine in discontent. I clean him before crawling into bed beside him, cuddling up against him. “Pet, you did lovely~” I purr and he shivers, his eyes meeting mine.

 

“Thank you, Link…” He says softly and I smile, nuzzling into him.

 

“Of course, Demise. We both needed it…” He nods and I snuggle closer, feeling sleepy all of a sudden. His eyes droop as well and we just fall asleep in each other’s arms.

 

I bet that our dynamic will be slightly different now that this has happened, but I think it’ll be better for us~ We both enjoyed it so it’s likely to happen again and we don’t have to tell anyone else about it if we don’t want to. So I guess we both ended up with what we wanted after all~

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought :3


End file.
